Shadowrain
Shadowrain is a grayscale tabby tom. He is a masculine-built tom with sleek, short fur sealing his bold-figure. Painting his coat is a light pigment of faded ash, only to have light charcoal tabby lines dancing down his pelt. A soft cloud white spot is found in the area of his heart, shaped in the form of a raindrop. His eyes are pure,overflowing with the mellow tone of emerald green. History Born to Crookedjaw(Now Crookedheart) and Purplesparks, Mousekit was an energetic tom. When Ferretwhisper came online once Shadowpaw had joined the Clan, Ferretwhisper informed me that Mousekit was an unavailable name. After consulting his big sister in real life, he decided to be named Shadowkit. He grew fast, and was soon given his Apprentice Name - Shadowpaw. His mentor was Santastream. KindleHeart told him that Santastream left HiddenClan and rejoined NightClan. Soon though, Santastream rejoined HiddenClan and was named Santaclaws. Although Shadowpaw and Santaclaws have yet to train together, Shadowpaw is learning fast with the help of his Clanmates. As a kit, Shadowpaw befriended Dragonkit(Now Dragonpaw) and soon fell in love with this she-cat. Shadowpaw and Dragonpaw are inseperable now, and their paths intertwine together as they pad the pathway to becoming a Warrior. Though Santastream(claws?) has neglected Shadowpaw's training, Shadowpaw has not. He has asked multiple times for help in training, and Turtlecloud is one of the Warriors that help him. Jaywing and Cherrybliss BootCamp with Shadowpaw occassionally. It is very fun for Shadowpaw. He wondered where Dragonpaw had gone. Now, his path is intertwined with Rainfeather. Shadowpaw got tired of people accusing him of being Kindleheart, so he changed his name. Now he is known as Sedgepaw. Sedgepaw and Rainfeather remained close, although his name change had affected her. Soon, Sedgepaw renamed himself once more Shadowpaw. As Sedgepaw, the black tom met a friend. Everyone BUT Shadowrain spelled her name wrong. Her name is Etherealpaw. E-T-H-E-R-E-A-L-P-A-W. At long last, Shadowpaw finally finished his training and his stats. Right as his Ceremony was about to take place, Rainfeather had to log off for her dinner. Loyalty to his future mate overcame his eagerness to become a Warrior. She logged off happy with the promise that he would wait for her. Once she logged on again, his Ceremony took place and he was named Shadowrain. Now closer than ever, Shadowrain and Rainfeather are near inseperable. You may have noticed, but in case you did not, Shadowrain was given his suffix after Rainfeather, the one cat that makes him purr through anything. Rainfeather and Shadowrain are not often seen without the other. Although Shadowrain and Rainfeather are mates, Mistiepaw and Shadowrain are awfully close. Not mate close, for sure, but definitely friend-close. Mistiepaw is like a daughter to Shadowrain. He trains her often, and enjoys to roleplay with her and protect her from other cats. Soon, Rainfeather told Shadowrain something that made him want to jump up and down happily. She was expecting his kits! He was overjoyed. Together, Rainfeather and Shadowrain are often seen roleplaying. They do not roleplay without each other if they're on. Now, with Rainfeather rapidly gaining weight with the kits on the way, Shadowrain is getting even more protective. Shadowrain is now often teased by his wonderful mate about him becoming a Queen so he could stay in the Nursery, staying with Rainfeather. Shadowrain and Mistiepaw roleplay together often, although not nearly as often as Rainfeather and Shadowrain. Shadowrain recently was given an Apprentice to train as his own. He spends a bunch of time training his new Apprentice - Ivorypaw. Out of the blue, young Dragonkit from his kithood reappeared. He didn't know what to think! Now, Dragonkit is Dragonpaw, and his Apprentice at that! The moment Shadowrain had been waiting for finally came! Rainfeather is now nursing six kits - Meadowkit, Morningkit, Thornkit, Scarletkit,Sedgekit, and Venomkit. Thornkit, Meadowkit,Morningkit, Sedgekit, Scarletkit, and Venomkit. are growing quickly and will be celebrating their first moon tomorrow(Saturday; April 21st). Meadowkit, Morningkit, and Thornkit have all taken turns taking a tour of the Camp. Shadowrain taught Morningkit and Meadowkit how to walk, and Thornkit was taught by Rainfeather. Even though Rainfeather is now busy taking care of/keeping an eye on their three kits, Shadowrain and Rainfeather still are inseparable. Shadowrain likes to roleplay a bunch with his kits, and of course Mistiepaw. Mistiepaw has, after having her heart broken multiple times by the same tom, finally found(we hope) her true love with Fallenpaw. Shadowrain approves of this match, thank StarClan. Shadowrain has a new enemy - Dragonpaw. Dragonpaw has insulted Shadowrain and Rainfeather's relationship one too many times. Shadowrain was recently given two more Apprentices - Hungerpaw and Falconpaw. Hungerpaw and Falconpaw are progressing quickly in their Training, and Dragonpaw is...Well, she's getting there. Shadowrain watched in amazement as he daughters and sons grew in both age and size. Now, they are two days from becoming Apprentices. Shadowrain isn't positive which he is more excited about - seeing his kits grow up to be Apprentices, or the fact that Rainfeather will return to the Warriors Den. Shadowrain has recently had to say goodbye to too many cats for his liking. Applethorn and Dappledrose are now in StarClan, hunting and happy he's sure. Shadowrain watched proudly as his kits became Apprentices at long last. Hungerpaw and Falconpaw grew closer and closer to becoming Warriors at long last, and Shadowrain is proud of their hard work. Shadowrain watched as his kits started getting closer and closer to becoming Warriors. One day as Shadowrain and Rainfeather were out in the forest, his mate stepped in a groundhog hole and sprained her paw. Shadowrain is now eagerly awaiting her recovery. Shadowrain had a large vole in his jaws as he padded into the Medicine Cat Den to visit his mate, his expecting Queen, when he saw something that has scarred him ever since. Shadowrain saw his mate, Rainfeather, curled around his good friend Fallenpaw. He dropped the vole on the ground and ran, tears blurring his vision. Rainfeather limped-ran after him and fell in a puddle of mud. Shadowrain heard Rainfeather growling and went to see what was wrong. Even as upset as the tom was, he couldn't stand to see his...mate....hurt, or upset. Rainfeather and Shadowrain talked, and it was all a misunderstanding. He now waits on his mate hand and foot(paw and paw? XD) and practically carried his mate back to Camp, not being able to handle seeing her limp. Now Shadowrain and Rainfeather are once more inseparable, how it should be, and how it always will be. He has learned from his mistakes and will always give Rainfeather a chance to explain before he overreacts. It happened! It's time! It came! Rainfeather kitted yesterday(June 17th, 2012) to a litter of four. Shadowrain and Rainfeather named their kits: Beautykit, Crimekit, Dewkit, and Dimkit. Character Pictures Family